The present invention relates to the mounting of machinery within a compartment and pertains particularly to the mounting of fan blowers and the like for air handling equipment.
Earth working machinery and the like make increasing use of cabs for enclosing the operator compartment to enhance the comfort of the operator. Such vehicle cabs must enclose the operator compartment with the minimum amount of space and the minimum amount of interference with the operation of the vehicle. Such vehicle cabs must be relatively small in order not to interfere with the machinery of the vehicle. The cab must also provide maximum visibility to the operator for permitting him to easily and safely operate the vehicle.
The enclosing of the operator compartment is primarily for the purpose of enhancing the comfort and convenience of the operator and thus, heating and air conditioning systems are normally provided therefor. However, such heating and air conditioning equipment takes up space which is at a premium on such vehicles. Because of the lack of space available within the cabs of such vehicles, air conditioning and heating equipment is frequently mounted on the exterior of such cabs. Such exterior mounting of this equipment, however, is frequently unsightly and often interferes with normal operation of implements of the vehicle.
Such cabs frequently do not have sufficient space internally thereof by the mounting of such equipment